1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED tube, and more particularly, to improve the LED tube safety.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the existent ballasts are designed to work with compact fluorescent lamp (CFL). Due to operation theory of LED being different from that of fluorescent lamps, the LED tube needs special operation procedures to meet CFL/ballast safety standards. For example, if a LED lamp tube is directly installed to a live ballast and once a terminal of the LED lamp tube is connected to the ballast, and the other end is hold on hand. If ballast outputs enough voltage, LED can pass the current immediately and the operator could be shocked easily.
On contrast, under the same situation, CFL cannot pass the power easily because a CFL needs special ignition procedures to conduct power and operator would be safer to install CFL. And LED tube itself needs special designs to meet the current CFL/ballast safety standards and is safe to work with the existing ballasts and light fixtures.
Therefore, there is a need to improve LED tube safety standards to meet the safety regulations, so as to solve the aforementioned problems.